


Fluff Fic: Reiji Sakamaki x Reader

by Kenshi



Series: Dialover Fluff [2]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, ayyylmao, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenshi/pseuds/Kenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff Fic for Reiji Sakamaki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff Fic: Reiji Sakamaki x Reader

Chapter 1:

It has been so long since you’ve seen Reiji out of his room, he had another one of those times where he was so caught up in his work that he refuses to leave until he gets it done. You didn’t want to disturb him since he was right on the edge of creating a new potion that would ultimately strengthen the immune system, making almost everyone immune to any bacterial infection possible. You were happy for him, seeing his accomplishments and create goals for himself, yet it left you kinda sad that he would neglect you sometimes. Going without his touch for weeks and then suddenly he’s there for you, does play with your heartstrings.   
Tonight, you felt the need for his touch. It was driving you crazy not to go in there and just hug and never let go. You’ll be punished but of course it was worth it. You began to stand up, but no, you shouldn’t, it’s mean and Reiji definitely wont like it. All that is important is his happiness, after all. You sat there with your forearm covering your eyes and sighed, tears forming at your eyes, wondering when your prince will come and save you again.   
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. You already knew who it was. Reiji was the only person in the house who didn’t dare barge into a lady’s room without permission. I bolted up from my bed and immediately ran to the door. Opening the door at the speed of light, I shouted, “Reiji!” but much to my dismay, it was Ayato’s stupid grinning face. I could feel the joy being sucked out of me. “What’s wrong? Reiji isn’t there? Oh, that right~ He’s been inside his room for days, leaving you all vulnerable and up for grabs~” I sighed. “Ayato, what do you want?” “Oh…Nothing, just checking in on my FAVORITE person!” He said ‘toodles’ with his hand and made his way down the hallway. I closed the door and turned around to see a man dressed in a vest and collar shirt, black hair slightly but sophisticatedly tousled, and red eyes staring back into mine.  
“R-Reiji!” I ran to hug him and cuddled him with all my love. “Yes, yes, I’m here now, love.” I pushed him down the the bed and snuggled him to the point that his clothes wrinkled and he became warm with the warmth he stole from my body heat. “Reiji….” He took my hand in his and kissed me on the mouth softly. “Did you finish the thing? I mean—Did you…um….”   
My mind couldn’t focus on what he was doing, only with the fact that he’s here and he’s with me. “I didn’t finish. Knowing that you were there eagerly waiting for my return, I couldn’t just leave you like this, coming and going constantly, it’s just unhealthy.” He kissed me again. “I can’t trust you with anybody else here. With me gone so much there is no doubt that you would try to find some sort of comfort within someone else.” He kissed me once again. “Maybe every once in a while I should take a break and focus on you…My dear.” He kissed me once more. “I know you’ve missed me. You’ve been waiting for my touch, haven’t you? Your face is so red and those hips of yours can’t stay still. I know what you want, my little flower. And I’m going to make sure you get it.”   
His rolled over and pined me down onto the the bed with both hands hanging above me. “I practically taste that blood of yours without even being near you. So sweet, so savory, the warmth…” He gasped before taking my blood into his mouth. His fangs pierced me harder than usual, sending waves of pain and intense pleasure from my neck. “My dear…Tonight I want you and NOTHING but you.”

“Yes, my love” I managed to shiver out before diving into a night of his love.


End file.
